Les Justes
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: The Organization had warned us. As their soldiers, we were not supposed to fall in Love. Not allowed to pledge loyalty to a single individual. Not with anyone outside, and most certainly not with each other. This was the reason why.


Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and affiliates.

* * *

**C**hapitre **U**n

* * *

Sasuke stood on a street corner, looking down at a long street of worn down apartment complexes. His eyes flickered down onto the small scrap of paper he had been presented earlier that day. Concluding that this was indeed to correct area, he began to move forward down the road.

The further he walked, the more surreal the setting seemed. It was eerily peaceful, but not in such a way that it could be deemed as anything foreboding. Every now and again, the small twitter of a bird sounded, though faintly. As his footfalls began to sound even louder with every step he took, he began to wonder how such a serene area could exist near a bustling city. It was only when he was but a few feet away from his end destination, that he had not seen a living being anywhere nearby. One would think that in the harsh times they were in, and in a neighborhood such as this one, it would be filled with some form of life.

The thought that he was in the wrong place raced through his mind, though briefly. Sasuke pushed all thoughts aside when he made it to the correct address. He ascended the small steps and only then did he make any form of hesitation before slowly pushing the door open and entering the lobby.

The inside was dimly lit, the central lighting didn't even make to reach the corners. Dust was completely visible, floating freely around the room, the distinct smell of wood rot and damp cloth made itself known none to kindly. Sasuke's nose scrunch involuntarily as he made his way to the staircase leading upwards.

He reached higher with every step behind him. Not once did he stop for a short rest. He only did so when he finally came onto the top floor, and even then, it was only for a moment at most. Sasuke made his way down the narrow corridor, right for the last door on the left. He straightened his posture, and knocked twice on each corner of the door. He stood perfectly still, anticipating for the door to open.

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of multiple locks opening and the handle about to turn. On the other side of the panel of wood was another man, who looked about the same age as him though really a year older, dressed in traditional clothing. His hair was long, dark, and tied back, his expression was serious though could pass off as impassive, and his eyes were the same hue as the ones that haunted him for the past three years, though they were not the same ones that he dreaded to come into contact with first. And for that he was grateful.

Sasuke's facial features relaxed greatly to his own surprise, he wasn't even aware that he had tensed up at all. He let out a small "Hmph" alongside a slight grin before making to address the other person.

"It's been a long time," he said. "Neji."

The other man's eyes softened with recognition, and similar grin made it's way onto his own expression.

"Sasuke," he made to reply. "It's been a long time."

Neji stepped back and to the side, dragging the door along with him in order to allow Sasuke entrance into inside. Sasuke entered without further invitation. The apartment was nothing like the lobby he had come through not long ago. No natural light was being let in, the windows were draped with thick rust colored drapes. The walls were clean and decorated with small photos of other sectors of the Organization as a sort of remembrance for their comrades. There were two opened archways that led to separate areas that were no doubt created for those that occupied the building. The small entrance way by the door was made of dark wood that contrasted against the tatami mats that covered the rest of the floor with a small table located at the center in front of a medium sized radio, and the lighting was more than sufficient enough to make up for the lack of sunlight.

Sasuke slipped his shoes off and made his way to the center of it all, taking in his surrounding slowly. He found it hard to believe that he had made it back to all of this after so long.

Neji closed the door behind him and secured it with multiple locks beofre turning towards Sasuke.

"No luggage?" he questioned.

Sasuke looked back at him. "No. I came back with nothing."

"Not even a spare change of clothing?" Neji continued. "I'm sure you had at least one before coming back to the country."

"Of course I did," Sasuke answered. "But I decided to come back as I had left."

Neji made no reply and instead opted for coming and taking place right beside him, crossing his arms and hiding his hands within the folds of his hakama.

"Why the move?" Sasuke asked, referring to the new location of their base.

"After your last mission," Neji began to explain, "our sector was discovered. We had to seek refuge at Headquarters and with other sectors until a newly established base could be made for ourselves. It took some time actually, we've only been here for little more than half a year."

"About this area-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by the other man.

"Why is it so deserted?" Neji asked for him.

Sasuke gave him a curt nod of confirmation.

"The war passed through here," he told Sasuke. "A few explosions were detonated here and there, and though they did little damage, the entire neighborhood was evacuated. As a form of precaution, I suppose. In any case, none of them ever did come back, and no one shows any signs of improving the area, making it ideal for us to settle here in one of these buildings."

Sasuke opened his mouth to continue the conversation on his part, when a small crash came through one archway, alerting him of another presence.

"I assumed we were alone for the moment?" he asked.

"No," Neji answered him while moving towards the sound with Sasuke in tow. "Only two of our members are away for the time being, both Shikamaru and Naruto."

Sasuke's step faltered.

"Naruto's still in this sector?" he asked rather hurriedly.

Neji nodded and kept going, passing the archway and through the small dining room before coming into contact with a narrow pantry looking door.

"For the past three years, the only change was your replacement when you became imprisoned. Other than that though, the team has stayed the same."

Sasuke caught up to him in no time and was standing a little behind him while he made to open the door.

"Then that means..." he began and soon faltered.

Neji let the door open to reveal an elongated kitchen, almost like a small corridor. Pots and pans hung across the wall above a sink, and below them was a woman dressed in a floral printed lilac colored kimono with a darker purple colored obi. Her dark hair had been styled in an updo, but by no means was it anything extraordinary like that of a geisha, with her bangs left hanging as well as her side bangs, acting as a frame. She turned to the two intruders, revealing that her face was mostly free of cosmetics apart from the small amount of red on her lips. Her eyes focused primarily on Neji, almost as if she hadn't seen the other. Sasuke on the other hand, was completely fixated on her.

"Are you alright in here, Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Hinata..." Sasuke repeated her name in little more than a whisper.

Hinata let out a small laugh. "I had some problem's with the pans," she said softly. "I need more practice in the kitchen when I'm in disguise."

"I've already told you that you don't need to as long you're here," Neji reprimanded slightly. "The cover is only for when you need to go out in public."

She apologized in her docile manner while looking downwards at the floor.

"Nevermind that," Neji told her and pushed the matter aside. "Look who appeared at the door today."

Hinata eyes shone with some curiosity as she looked beyond Neji. Sasuke could tell that from where he was that she wouldn't be able to see him completely and took the initiative to step forward and present himself to her fully.

Hinata blinked a few times, more in disbelief then uncertainty. Though after coming to the realization that it was indeed the real Sasuke in front of her, practically ran towards him and engulfed him in an embrace. Sasuke in turn accepted the motion and even indulged himself in holding her a little more than necessary, almost wrapping his arms around as tightly as they would. The feel of her body pressed up against his once more than he could have wished for, and the chance of being able to inhale her scent up close again was a dream just realized.

He only allowed her to leave his arms when he began to feel a sort of forcefull attempt to withdraw, and even then he was reluctant to let her go.

"It's been a long time," she said finally. "Three years almost."

"Almost," he agreed. "A few more months and it would have gone past that."

"Well, now that a happy reunion has taken place," Neji voiced out. "How about we take this back to the living room?"

Hinata agreed all to eagerly and informed them that she would finish preparations for the tea she was about to conjure, would join them shortly. Neji gave her a curt nod in acknowledgement before retreating back into the main room with Sasuke in tow. The two men made themselves comfortable, sitting around the main table in the front room in wait for the elder's cousin to reappear before them.

"What's happened since I've been away?" Sasuke asked after.

Neji's expression fell slightly, his eyes downcasted and lips setting further into a frown while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Not very much in the case of our progression. You recall, the disagreements between the figure heads? What we predicted to become the beginning of a schism?"

"Yes, of course. Before I was imprisoned, Danzo and his lot were going on about something completely different then what he had envisioned."

"Well, since the revolt and that time, it seems as though Danzo's company is far more popular as far as the new government is concered. In fact, it's what's taken over."

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "What?"

Neji nodded slowly. "Do not misconstrue the situation, their government is still in the beginning stages. We are still fighting against them, and there are still those on our side, but the truth of the matter is, with the downfall of Aristocracy, the people hungered for a new set of rules to govern themselves with. They chose those that installed in their minds that they would work for them, rather all of us work together equally."

"That's absurd," Sasuke sneered. "To put others in positions hire than the people, it's the same as before."

"They've blindsided them with petty promises of equality wrapped in a package of representation. They honestly believe that by having Representatives act as their voice, it's the same as our system of no parties."

"Parties?"

Neji sighed and laid his hands flat against the table top. "It seems, as though, there was a schism within the schism. Due to the fact that they still uphold the same system, it wasn't nearly as something complicated as what occurred with us, but just enough to break off into groups that held their own interests above others'."

"This is exactly what our system would have prevented!" Sasuke exclaimed, slamming his fist against the surface. "There would not have been anyone claiming to be greater than another on the point blank of their personal beliefs. We all came into this world the same, we all leave this world the same, therefore we should live and see each other as the same. It's common sense."

"As logical as that may be, Sasuke-kun, human nature sometimes does not allow us to see things as clearly as we should."

Hinata entered the main room, tray in hand and settled on one side of the table between the two of them, setting out the dishes and allowing her words to thoroughly sink into their minds. Allow them to be thought of carefully.

"Human nature should have no basis in politics," Sasuke argued. "Emotion and instinct harm rational thinking rather help, I would say."

"But how does one restrict human nature, when that is what one is brought into this world with? The instinct for survival, to provide for one's self and commonwealth. Compassion, is usually a very common tool in governing, the idea of providing self-help, rather than self-harm."

"And it is usually that compassion that inflicts more harm then help on one's self. The notion of understanding the basis of what people need without considering the faults within a system. Inevitably, it allows more than just compassion to come into play, and thus, compassion becomes corruption, when human nature comes into light."

"And yet, without compassion, how does one expect to use a system that is for the benefit of others?" Hinata countered.

"By implicating equality," Sasuke responded. "And by implicating, that compassion, is another form of favoritism, in a system of rules set in stone."

"So heartless," Hinata sighed and placed his serving in front of him.

"Says she who watched her father be dragged down from his pedestal," Sasuke said and lifted the tea up from it's saucer. "And did nothing of it."

"Yes, well," Neji interrupted the two. "We all have stories to tell. Don't we, Master Uchiha?"

Sasuke shot a cold glare at him from behind his cup. A glare that merely amused the elder.

"What's it like outside the country, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked him, wanting to elevate some of the animosity that her cousin had created.

"Much like it is here," Sasuke replied after some quiet self-deliberation on how to answer. "People are struggling, fighting against their opressors. At least they are still working as one though, it hasn't become a civil war as it has here. I honestly think, that when we are able to bring this country together, the rest of the world will follow."

"We have much work to do before that is even possible," Hinata said. "But it is a very good thought to have. I wish one day, that will come true."

"As with all wishes though," Neji put in. "We must make our actions accommodate the outcome to make that wish come true. Once all of our sector congregates again, we'll begin another plan of attack."

"Just coming back into the country and already being put to work?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji raised a single eyebrow in his direction. "Don't tell me you would have it any other way."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing on. "Fill me in, what's happened since I've been away."

"Since your escape," Neji began, "the Nobility has fallen completely. The royal family was taken care of, as unfortunate for the children, it was necessity. Barons, Dukes, all of them, taken care of. Once they had however, that was when the actual schism happened. You know very well how there were already differences between the leaders of the revolt. Well, everything came out in the open when new government was needed. Right after the Revolution, a Civil War began. That's what's happened for the past two and half years. It ended with Danzo's side gaining the upper hand, and that's where we are now. "

"What exactly is Pein doing about this?" Sasuke inquired after.

"Exactly what we've been doing this entire time," Neji answered him. "We've been treating this situations as we have been the Aristocratic society. It has been working as well, they haven't been able to settle anything permanently. From what our intel has told us, their Organization is totally scattered."

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph. If there was any basis to their system, they wouldn't be in a mess."

"Exactly, it's a very good sign for us."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Unlike the way Sasuke had gone about it however, there was three coming from the very center of the door, two on the upper right corner, and one on the lower left corner.

"That's not the correct pattern," Sasuke frowned.

Neji sighed and stood up to answer. "No, but you know very well that Naruto has always made up his own."

Sasuke quickly moved his gaze onto the girl sitting next to him. Hinata did not meet his gaze. She lightly bit on her lower lip, eyes lowered the entire time she stood and faced the door. Faced away from Sasuke. Sasuke's expression hardened as he stood as well.

Neji was swift in his movement towards the entrance. With deft fingers, he unlatched the locks from the positions and opened the portal in a single motion. In came two men, both of them dressed warmly, one taller than the other, a brunette and a blonde.

"It's cold out there," the blonde commented, shrugging off his coat while kicking off his boots. "Can't wait 'till it really becomes winter."

"It's not that cold out," the other said. "You just want to complain about something."

"It's the only way I can get my mind off of everything else," the former replied and hung his outdoor clothing on a nearby rack.

"I take it there was no good news?" Neji inquired after.

"Depends on what your definition of good news is," the blonde told him. "Shikamaru here, thought our new mission was a well thought out one. I think it's a load of crap."

"And Naruto here," Shikamaru countered, "only thinks of it as a load of crap because it involves intel gathering rather than field work."

"That makes sense," Neji agreed.

"Shove it up your ass," Naruto commented. "The only reason why The Organization is labeling us an intel sector is because Eiji said his team hasn't had any recon lately."

"Fair is fair," Shikamaru grumbled.

"And like I said back there, I do what I'm good at."

"Which is making a complete mess of everything."

"I made tea," Hinata cut in before the blonde was able to respond to the insult.

Naruto laughed boisterously. "Saving the day like always, ne? Hinata?"

Naruto side stepped around from Neji and was about to make his way towards the girl. The sight of the other male in the room however, caused him to pause in his step.

"You're back?" the blonde asked acidly.

"As you can see," the other replied haughtily.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Why else?" Sasuke questioned in returned. "I want to see our cause come to it fruition."

"And for no other reason?"

"What other reason should there be?"

Naruto studied him carefully, not believing the other male for a moment. His expression softened, if only slightly, but his eyes showed that he was not completely taken with Sasuke's statement. They were alert, and showed that they would be watching.

"Then it's good to have you back," he said after what seemed like an eternity. "I guess."

Hinata stepped forward towards the blonde, ringing her hands together. "Naruto, I'm sure-"

"Hinata," he interupted, "I want to talk to you about something. In the room, okay?"

Hinata lowered her eyes and nodded, knowing full well along with everyone else exactly what it was they were going to discuss. She allowed him to take up her hand and pull her a little closer to him as they made to leave the room. Neji was the only one to show a display of disatisfaction on how the blonde was taking Sasuke's return.

"Really now?" he sighed, ignored by the one person being adressed.

The couple left together through the hallway, neither one sparing another glance at their comrades. Neji excused himself as well, saying that he had work to complete and would let them know of their exact assignment when it reached them. Shikamaru and Sasuke stayed in their places. It was only after the door clicked behind the eldest Hyuuga that Shikamaru moved from the entry way and into the actual apartment.

"Welcome back," he said non-chalantly.

"I suppose," Sasuke replied bitterly.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sasuke, all of that stuff that happened between the three of you-"

"I won't let it involve whatever it is we're supposed to be doing now," Sasuke cut him off with his own input. "Something as unimportant as that will have to sit on the back burner if we're to do anything about The Organizations current standing within the county."

Shikamaru nodded. "That would be a very wise choice. But can you do that?"

"Of course I can."

They stayed in silence, the only sound being the ticking of a clock somewhere and the random muffled noise of one of the other's in their own quarters.

"You know," Shikamaru began again. "There is a reason why we are supposed to only swear loyalty to our cause and not to individuals."

"You don't think I learned that the hard way?"

"No. I don't think any of you three learned that at all. You three seem to be the type that thrives on emotional connections with other persons. That was why you had to leave the country three years ago. That was why so many of our missions continued to fail afterwards. Because Hinata did not want Naruto hurt and would not make the explosions powerful enough. They've found an even ground to stand on in which they will not be of any liability. You cannot jeopardize what we've come to."

Sasuke stared at him hard. "I won't."

"Good," he made to leave the room and the otehr male alone. "Because right now all of us need to be focused on our goal."

Sasuke agreed mentally. Before the other was able to leave his company all together, he called out to him. "Shikamaru, who was it that replaced me?"

Shikamaru halted his movements. He stood perfectly still before speaking again, in a quieter voice then he had before. "His name was Akamichi Chouji. He was with us until a month or so ago."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The Organization didn't mention any transfers. What happened?"

Shikamaru kept his position, turning slightly back towards the male after a moment or so more. Keeping his line of sight directly on Sasuke, he said, "He allowed his loyalty to an individual cost him his life. That's what happened."

He left Sasuke after that, disappearing through the hallway and into one of the few doors there. An audible click of the door locking was known to the remaining person in the main room.

Sasuke remained in his spot. Contemplating briefly over everything that had just occured. Over how much his comrades had changed since the last time he had seen them. The obvious and the not so. While he was not sure whether it was because of his reintroduction to them after what occurred so long ago, or if this was just an inevitable evolution to their persons, it was recongnizable all the same. To that, he somewhat sighed.

"There is no coming back," he said quietly to himself. "Is there?"

* * *

Authors' Notes: Lol, sup? Laith and Billie here, co-writing a fic together. And lo and behold, it's not NaruHina! Well... it kinda is and it kinda isn't, 'cause while Hina-... Y'know, nevermind, you're gonna find out anyway. Ha ha ha! I iz eval, da~. Anyhoo, I guess, this is an AU setting, that's not real world x-over, 'cause it's like, double AU setting. It's the real world in an AU setting, that's kinda... revolutionary warish? (I so totally wanted to say Steam Punk, but it's not. *shot* Lol, wtf is wrong with me? OTL) So, um, if you're totally new to my way of writing (Laith speaking here and kinda in control-of-story-line-plot-thing), the reason why you're not getting all back story, is because I hate that. I hate it when people like, just give out these huge paragraphs explaining why shit's happening. It totally throws me off when I read that, so ytf am I gonna write like that? o.O? Basically, you'll get a lot of why things are like this in chapters to come through dialouge, so you're actually gonna have to read the damn thing and what people are saying to get it. (Like, omg, wtf, amirite?) But yeah, it's like, so totally gonna be an awesome story though. Like total major. 'Cause there's gonna be some love triangle action (cuz I iz a whore like dat), some blood, major angst, character death! (lyke omg!), and philosofical political speaking to the max~!

So yeah, stay tuned, and drop a line, yeah? Let us know what you hate (or love) and how we can improve (or not improve b/c rlly, we like the way we do things, so stfu. Lol, jkjk, totally not serial. *shot shot*).

Much Love,

Laith and Bills (who is now threatening me with writing the Authors' Notes from now on XD)


End file.
